A hands-on laboratory and lecture training program has been established for scientists from other institutions who wish to learn analytical methods in complex carbohydrate science. Since 1990, the technical directors of the NIH Resource Center for Biomedical Carbohydrates and the Department of Energy-funded Center for Plant and Microbial Complex Carbohydrates have cooperated in offering annually two one-week laboratory courses. In 1994, two new one-week courses were added. The cost of registration per course is currently $500 for individuals from non-profit institutions and $1,100 for others. (This fee covers the cost of providing lunches at the CCRC for the trainees, but not the cost of travel, lodging, and other meals). The courses emphasize hands-on laboratory work, but also include a variety of lectures and demonstrations by CCRC faculty and senior personnel. In both 1994 and 1995, all four courses were held in August. In 1996 only three courses were offered, two in June and one in August. Courses 1 and 2, entitled, Separation and Characterization of Glycoprotein Carbohydrates and Structural Analysis of Oligosaccharides are organized and led by Drs. Roberta K. Merkle and Russell W. Carlson, respectively. Course 3, Mass Spectrometric Structural Analysis of Carbohydrates, is organized and led by Dr. Ron Orlando.